mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Use of shuttle buses in New York City (mtamaster edition)
Shuttle buses are used to transport riders from the new York City Subway during an outage. Buses mainly operate on weekends, but if a line is in desperate need of repairs, the shuttle bus route can operate full-time. History Shuttle buses exist as far as the creation of the TA. Shuttle buses were mainly used to replace subway service, but there were a few routes that operated similar to MTA routes and we're numbered as one. Bus routes include: *Q49 - 1977-1988, ran as a replacement for the Jamaica El between Jamaica bus terminal and Queens Blvd. In 1985, it was extended to Lefferts Blvd. By 1988, the Q49 was discontinued and was replaced by a Q55 extension. *B39 - Fare-free Shuttle in 1999 between Marcy Av and Allen St as a replacement for the J and M between Marcy Av and Essex Street. *B51G - Fare-free Shuttle between Grand Street and Atlantic Avenue 2001-2004. Replaced B D service over Manhattan Bridge. *B3K - Subway shuttle during reconstruction of Avenue U and Neck Road stations from 2008 to 2010. Ran between Kings Hwy and Bergen Beach rush hours only. *M7A - an M7 variant that ran between 14 St and 148 St making stops only at 3 stations (north of 42 St) via Broadway, 110 St, and Lenox Av, ran in the 1990s. A Lenox Shuttle train also ran between 135 and 148 1995-2008. *M Shuttle Buses - 2 routes for Myrtle Avenue shutdown during summer 2017: **Myrtle Avenue-Bway to Metropolitan Avenue (artic route) **Flushing Avenue to Metropolitan Avenue via Jefferson St L **Local route on Myrtle Avenue between Broadway and Wyckoff Av with stops at Knickerbocker Av and Central Av September 2017-April 2018. *Cuomo station overhaul shuttle buses - Shuttle Buses operating during 6-8 month station overhaul projects on select lines: **R between 86 St and Atlantic Av (9 St late nights) stopping at Bay Ridge Av, 59 St, 53rd St, 36 St, Prospect Av, 9 St, and Atlantic Av; June 5th 2017-September 8th, 2017 **Astoria Shuttle between Ditmars Blvd and Queens Plaza, stopping at Astoria Blvd, 30 Av/Broadway, 36/39 Av, and Queens Plaza. Ran from October 23rd, 2017 until June 22nd, 2018 by the evening. *Fix and Fortify Shuttle Buses - many Shuttle Buses were operated during the aftermath of Hurricane Sandy: **All shuttle buses at first operated north on 3rd Avenue and south on Lexington Avenue until train service into Manhattan was restored. 1. Between Atlantic Avenue-Barclays Center and 57th Street-Lexington Avenue via the Manhattan Bridge 2. Between Jay Street-MetroTech and 57th Street-Lexington Avenue via the Manhattan Bridge 3. Between Marcy Avenue and 57th Street-Lexington Avenue via the Williamsburg Bridge **A shuttle buses between Howard Beach and Far Rockaway late 2012 until May 2013 **G shuttle buses between Nassau Avenue and Court Square during the summer of 2014 as well as a handful of weekends in 2013. **L Shuttle Buses to be branded as SBS routes: B19 between SOHO and Williamsburg-North 5th Street, M14L between Union Square and Williamsburg-Grand Street, and short-turn M14L between SOHO and Williamsburg-Grand Street, List of routes There are many routes that can be operated by New York City Transit, but rarely by MTA Bus. These routes only operate whenever a service change occurs. All shuttles are free to ride: